


Moose Centaur Sam x princess? Reader

by Sams_Moosette



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff, Squirrel Dean, centaur Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-09 01:09:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4328061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sams_Moosette/pseuds/Sams_Moosette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is a centaur and your the princess he watches over....?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moose Centaur Sam x princess? Reader

You woke up to the sound of birds chirping, a large animal seemed to be beside you, at least you thought it was an animal it had brown fur and hooves a deer or moose maybe, you looked up slowly afraid you would disturb the creature but what you saw surprised you it wasn't a deer or a moose it was a centaur...a moose centaur to be exact. He had a well-built chest and beautiful brown hair, he wore a small crown of flowers on his head and his antlers were just a bit small than the average moose. He …well the human aspects of him reminded you of someone you knew, although you couldn't remember who. 

He smiled when he looked at you, his green eyes were like pools of light beautiful and shimmering 

"It’s nice to see you awake princess." He said as a nearby squirrel came over to sit in his large hands.

"Princess? You must be mistaken I am not a princess." You said getting up for. You’re sleeping position and taking a seat on a nearby stump

"You are as much a princess as I am a centaur and my friend here is a squirrel. You must not remember…" he said placing the squirrel on a stable part of his antlers before getting up. He was quite tall but that did not scare you 

"I am Samuel, guardian of the forest." He said gesturing to himself "and this. “he said pointing to the squirrel "is Dea'n ."

You got up from the stump and walked over to them “It’s nice to meet you I'm F/N." You said extending your hand, Samuel gave you a confused look as you did this he then gently took your hand and placed it on his cheek. The lite scruff on his face felt familiar.

 

"I know, you are princess F/N,you come every day to my forest after your lessons, sometimes you take naps here and I watch over you keeping you safe from any Demons." Samuel said looking around.

"Are we friend's?" You asked him as your hand dropped from his face and took a hold of his arm. Dea'n had saw this and scurried down from Samuel 's antlers and onto your shoulder he sniffed you a little before pressing his nose to your cheek as if giving you a kiss.

 

 

You giggled, a squirrel had never treated you so kindly before and even though he wasn't half human like Samuel he also seemed familiar.

 

"Yes."Samuel said smiling "the best of friends."

"That flower crown…did I make it for you?" You asked curiously.

 

 

Samuel 's face lit up as you said this.

 

"Your memories must have returned!yes you did make it for me,I get lonely when were apart so you made this for me to wear so I could think of you." He gestured to the crown being on his head and you laughed.

 

"F/N!" Someone yelled in the distance.

 

"Who is that?" You asked hoping he could tell you 

 

"The king ..he's looking for you." Samuel said before leaning down and placing a delicate kiss on your forhead

 

"Until we meet again my dearest princess." He said before trotting off.

 

You opened your eyes and looked around,you were in a hotel bedroom lying in an uncomfortable bed.

 

"It was all a dream." You said out smiling happily.

 

"So what was your dream about?" A nearby voice asked.

 

At the end of the bed sat a man with beautiful Brown hair and hazel eyes.

 

"Samuel?" You said quietly rubbing the sleep from your eyes.

 

"It's Sam,remember by brother Dean and I saved you from some demons a few hours ago?"

 

Images started to come back into your mind of an abandoned warehouse,men with black eyes abusing you and two brothers who saved you from all of it.

 

"I remember… thank you,Sam." You said as a lite blush dusted your cheeks you had only met this man a few hours ago and you were already developing feelings for him.

 

Sam smiled at you and took a hold of your hand. 

 

"Just doing my job milady." He said as he placed a small kiss on your forehead


End file.
